1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method for operating an video reproducing apparatus, such as a video cassette recorder ("VCR"), for improving the efficiency of learning a second language. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for covering and revealing a translated caption reproduced from a video signal and displayed on a video display. Advantageously, the method can be implemented using on screen display (hereinafter termed "OSD") characters. An apparatus for selectively clearly a translated caption included within a video signal is also disclosed.
Korean Patent Application No. 92-8502 is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods of learning a foreign language are known. One such method includes the use of a VCR and video tape, which tape has recorded thereon illustrations and corresponding text in both a native language, i.e., a translated caption, and the foreign language, i.e., a caption. For example, when playing the video tape in the VCR of FIG. 1, the mountains and the corresponding caption "Mountain" are displayed on a display, as shown in FIG. 2.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-136961 discloses the VCR shown in FIG. 1, which includes a recording medium 1 having recorded thereon a picture (i.e., video) signal, various caption characters, and a sound (i.e., audio) signal, a reproducing circuit 2 for reproducing the picture and sound signals from the recording medium 1, switches 4 and 5 for selectively displaying a caption, i.e., characters corresponding to the sound signal recording in the tape, and a displaying circuit 3 for displaying the image and characters corresponding to the sound signal. During operation, the reproducing circuit 2 displays the characters in the selected language, as shown in FIG. 2, corresponding to the reproduction of the sound signal in accordance with the positioning of the switch 4. Thus, the efficiency of learning a language can be improved. However, in the reproducing circuit 2, the translated caption is displayed on a predetermined position on the screen in accordance with the positioning of the switch 4. This is inconvenient to the user when trying to learn the spoken characteristics of the language, i.e., the translated caption will distract the user.
Furthermore, in such systems, the translated caption is displayed over and covers the corresponding illustrations. This is inconvenient for the user and further reduces the learning efficiency. In addition, as the caption is displayed on a display circuit 3, sound signals corresponding to the caption are also reproduced through the audio system. Thus, the user can both see and hear the caption as it is reproduced. There is, however, a problem with this method in that the user becomes confused by seeing all or part of the translated caption as the audio portion is reproduced. Any confusion on the part of the user lowers the user's efficiency in learning a new language.
The present invention was motivated by a desire to overcome the problems enumerated above.